


Boiling Blood

by Cheshire_Cat2244



Category: Batman (Comics), Heroes in Crisis, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Cuz It Seems Like A Sick Idea, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, I Wish They Had A Better Relationship, Jason Todd Is A Red Lantern, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd Swears, Jason Todd is Alive, Jason Todd-centric, M/M, Mentioned Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Roy Harper Deserves Better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Cat2244/pseuds/Cheshire_Cat2244
Summary: The massacre at Sanctuary has left the Hero and Villain Community in shock.Dick Grayson takes it upon himself to tell Jason Todd that his best friend, Roy Harper was one of the casualties.As predicted, Jason doesn't take it well but no one could have expected this. (Unless you read the tags I guess...)





	Boiling Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Look, we all know Jason is gonna be pissed when he finds out Roy was killed and I've been looking around the headcanon of Jay being a Red Lantern and decided to write this as Heroes in Crisis seems like a perfect way to make it work.
> 
> I need this ok, don't judge me I'm sad.

“Hey, Jay.” 

“What the fuck do you want, Dickface? Did daddy send his golden boy after me?” Jason shouted into his latest burner phone, anger already building up.

“No, he-"

“I don't give a fuck what you have to say, Dick! Stay the hell away from me.” 

“But I-"

“I swear to God, Dick if you keep bothering me-"

“ _Jason._ ”

Maybe it was the tone of Dick’s voice, maybe it was the fact that he only used it when someone- no. No.

Regardless, it made Jason pause in his yelling and listen, heart beginning to race.

“What?” He asked, ignoring the slight tremor in his voice.

Dick took a deep breath and Jason could almost see him steeling himself on the other side of the line.

“There's been a… a massacre.” The acrobat started, sounding as if he was still processing it.

Jason, on the other hand, was getting increasingly worried.

He knew he screwed up his only chance at a place within the family when he shot the Penguin, so that meant that they, especially Dick would only be telling him this if something had happened to someone he cared about. 

And there was only one person left that he truly loved and that was-

“Roy,” The other man spoke. “he- he's gone. Killed. Jason, Little Wing, I'm so sorry.”

No. No. No, oh God no. Not him. Not-

“You're wrong.” Surprised at how calm he sounded, Jason spoke. 

“I wish I was.”

“Shut the fuck up, Dickie! You're wrong! It can't be true!” His voice raised and he prepared to crush the phone when the first Robin answered.

“Please, Jay. Roy was my friend too, this isn't easy for me either!” He could hear Dick’s voice break as he quietly cried. “I just… you needed to know.”

“Dick, please tell me you're wrong. That it's all a sick joke to get back at me about Penguin, _please don't let him be gone._ ” Jason's voice was strained, on the edge of cracking as he desperately tried to keep himself together.

“I'm so sorry, Jay. He's dead.” 

“No..." And there it was, the voice crack accompanying the hot tears spilling over his eyes. 

“If you need me to come over-”

“Who? Who fucking did it?” His blood was boiling, his vision going green at the edges. An effect of his return via the Lazarus Pit he hadn't felt in a long time.

The older man was quiet, as if debating on telling him. Or choosing his next words carefully. 

“We don't know.”

“DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME!” He bellowed, clenching his teeth together so hard it hurt.

“I'm not! I swear I'm not!” Dick scrambled, trying to regain himself. “We really have no idea at the moment.”

Jason growled, literally. “Call me when you do.”

“Wait!” The phone was crushed to splinters in his fist and launched at the wall, shattering.

He was losing control, and he didn't care anymore. 

Roy, the one constant in his life, the one man who had never even once given up on him despite all his issues, was gone. It didn't seem real.

But the pain ripping through his heart most definitely was.

He never admitted it, but he loved the red headed archer. They had shared nights together, and the intimate moments of weakness they never let anyone else see were special to him.

But stupid Jason had never manned up and told Roy his feelings, and now he never would. 

_I didn't even get to say goodbye._

He wouldn't be able to do that either, he realised. No way would the Justice League let him anywhere near the body.

The sobs escaping his trembling lips turned to screams of agony, rage and loss.

His eyesight was blurry, though either it was the tears or the green he couldn't tell anymore, he just lost it.

Jason’s love, like everything else, was turning to anger and his blindly lashed out at anything and everything he could get his hands on, screaming and crying.

***

When he came to his senses he saw his apartment had been completely destroyed, his knuckles were bloody and the skin had broken from where he’d punched the walls.

White hot rage still pulsed through his body. He hadn't felt this bad since he first came back from the dead.

He was sat there, curled against the wall, shaking when movement in his peripheral vision caught his eye.

A blur of red zipped in front of him, and he furiously wiped his eyes to see properly.

Floating in front of him was a glowing red ring. There was a symbol in the centre; a circle was a jagged line on either side.

Now Jason wasn't naive, he knew a Lantern ring when he saw one.

“Jason Todd of Earth, you have great rage in your heart.” A deep, rumbling voice spoke. 

The ring turned, and Jason held out his hand to let it slip on his finger.

An oath flashed in his mind as he stood up, and the vigilante found himself speaking it.

“With blood and rage of crimson red, ripped from a corpse to freshly dead. Together with our hellish hate,” he pumped his hand in the air, forming a fist. “we’ll burn you all! That is your fate!”

The ring glowed impossibly bright, chasing him go close his eyes as he was enveloped.

When he reopened them, his outfit had changed.

Instead of his body armour being black, the torso was now a bright red, a mixture of his bag symbol and the logo on the ring was a deep, bloody shade of red the same as his pants, the Lantern symbol being white. His traditional brown leather jacket was now black and his gloves matched the logo and his pants.

The white streak in his hair, which he normally dyed out was now back and bright on his head, his Red Hood helmet the same as it normally was, but now with a thought he could make it disappear and be replaced with a red domino mask.

His blood may have felt like it was boiling before but now it was literally boiling, expelling and being replaced with a napalm-like plasma that started dripping out of his mouth, covering his chin as the transformation was complete. He felt so fucking powerful, it made the pain of losing Roy feel a little better as now he could really avenge him. And he would burn the world to do so.

“ _You belong to the Red Lantern Corps._ ”


End file.
